wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Companion
Small pets (also known as trophy, non-combat or vanity pets) are small creatures (or mechanical replicas thereof) that follow your player character around. They are purely for show, providing no bonuses. They can not attack or be attacked. While some small pets can only be purchased by certain factions, most can be traded at Neutral Auction Houses. You can own as many small pets as you like, though you can only have one out at a time. Horde exclusive pets These pets are only available to the Horde, although they can be sold to Alliance players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * Crimson Snake – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar * Brown Snake – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar * Black Kingsnake – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar * Prairie Dog – Halpa, Thunderbluff * Cockroach – Jeremiah Payson, Undercity * Golden Dragonhawk Hatchling – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village * Red Dragonhawk Hatchling – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village * Silver Dragonhawk Hatchling – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village Others * Black Tabby (Maine Coon) - Drop Alliance exclusive pets These pets are only available to the Alliance, although they can be sold to Horde players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * Bombay – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * Cornish Rex – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * Orange Tabby – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * Silver Tabby – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * White Kitten – Lil Timmy, Stormwind (limited quality) * Snowshoe Rabbit – Yarlyn Amberstill, Dun Morogh * Great Horned Owl – Shylenai, Darnassus * Hawk Owl – Shylenai, Darnassus * Blue Moth – Sixx, The Exodar * White Moth – Sixx, The Exodar * Yellow Moth – Sixx, The Exodar Others * Prairie Chicken – Quest Reward from * Sprite Darter Hatchling – Quest Reward from Neutral pets These pets are available to members of both factions, either via neutral vendors, quest rewards, as a rare drop from mobs, or created through the Engineering profession. Parrots * Cockatiel – Narkk, Booty Bay * Senegal – Narkk, Booty Bay * Green Wing Macaw – Drop * Hyacinth Macaw – Drop * Blood Parrot – Quest Reward from Frogs * Tree Frog – Flik, Darkmoon Faire * Wood Frog – Flik, Darkmoon Faire * Jubling – Quest Reward from (Darkmoon Faire Only) Dragon whelplings * Tiny Crimson Whelpling – Drop * Tiny Emerald Whelpling – Drop * Dark Whelpling (Tiny Black Whelpling) – Drop Mechanical * Mechanical Squirrel – Engineering Created * Mechanical Chicken – Quest Reward -Note:Not to be confused with Gnomish Battle Chicken which is very much a battle pet * Lifelike Mechanical Toad – Engineering Created * Lil' Smokey – Engineering Created * Pet Bombling – Engineering Created * Tranquil Mechanical Yeti – Engineering Created Others * Ancona Chicken – Magus Tirth, Thousand Needles * Smoulderweb Hatchling – Quest Reward from * Worg Carrier – Quest Reward from * Disgusting Oozeling – Drop * Siamese – Drop and Vendor * Blue Dragonhawk Hatchling – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (10 gold) * Red Moth – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (10 gold) * Mana Wyrmling – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (40 gold) * Brown Rabbit – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (10 gold) * Miniwing – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest. * Magical Crawdad — Random reward from a very rare Fishing drop named http://www.capsu.org/wow/catching_furious_crawdad.html#mr_pinchy http://www.capsu.org/wow/magical_crawdad.html http://wowvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Guides.Detail&id=189 Holiday pets These pets are only available at certain times during the year when various seasonal events are underway. Feast of Winter Veil These pets are available as gifts during the Feast of Winter Veil event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * Green Helper – Present Reward * Red Helper – Present Reward * Reindeer – Present Reward * Snowman – Present Reward Love is in the Air This pet is available as a received item during the Love is in the Air event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * Kwee Q. Peddlefeet – Event Reward Children's Week These pets are available as quest rewards during the Children's Week event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * Speedy – Quest Reward * Whiskers – Quest Reward * Mr. Wiggles – Quest Reward * Peanut – Quest Reward * Sleepy Willy – Quest Reward * Egbert – Quest Reward Midsummer Fire Festival This pet is available as a quest reward during the Midsummer Fire Festival event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * Spirit of Summer – Quest Reward Obscure pets Collector's Edition These are only available to players who bought the Collector's Edition of the game. They are not tradeable in any way. Players may only choose one pet, but each character on the same account can choose a different pet. * Zergling * Panda Cub * Mini Diablo Burning Crusade: Collector's Edition Will only be available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Burning Crusade expansion pack. Only European players are able to obtain both pets for each character. * Netherwhelp * Lurky (European only) BlizzCon The following pet is only available to people who attended the BlizzCon event. There is a different reward for US and European players. * Murky (US only) * Gurky (European only) World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Available only to those players who receive a rare "loot" card in the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * Hippogryph Hatchling * Bananas Blizzard Worldwide Invitational * Lucky Consolidated table External links Category:Small Pets Category:Game Terms